High School Musical 2:ICCS a Style
by Dragonic Demon
Summary: Hey guys This is my version of High School Musical 2 and this is where my story starts for high school musical series. I'm sorry because I don't know what songs are in High School Musical 1
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Dragonic Demon here with a new story High School Musical 2 ICCS style here are the characters**

 **Troy:Kendall Pamplona**

 **Gabriella:Ylona**

 **Chad:Carlos Dinsay**

 **Taylor:Gessarey**

 **Sharpay:Pia**

 **Ryan:James Chan**

 **Kelsi:Marielle**

 **Zeke:Logan Songco**

 **Jason:Chris**

 **Martha:Maricar**

 **So let's start the story**

 **Disclaimer:I Don't own High School Musical 2**

 **Chapter 1:Summer Time**

 **The Knights were in Music class chanting "Summer,Summer" as the teacher began to talk about summer Kendall look at Ylona she was whispering "Summer" then the bell rang as Kendall jumped on his desk as he sang**

 _All:_

 _What time is it?_

 _Summertime, it's our vacation_

 _What time is it?_

 _Party time, that's right, say it loud_

 _What time is it?_

 _The time of our lives, anticipation_

 _What time is it?_

 _Summertime, school's out, scream and shout_

 **Kendall began walking to Ylona as he sang**

 _Kendall:_

 _Finally summer's here_

 _Good to be chillin' out_

 _I'm off the clock, the pressure's out_

 _Now my girl's what it's all about_

 _Ylona:_

 _Ready for some sunshine_

 _For my heart to take a chance_

 _I'm here to stay, not movin' away_

 _Ready for a summer romance_

 _Kendall and Ylona:_

 _Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah_

 _We're out_

 _Come on and let me hear you say it now_

 _Right now_

 _All:_

 _What time is it?_

 _Summertime, it's our vacation_

 _What time is it?_

 _Party time, that's right, say it loud_

 _What time is it?_

 _The time of our lives, anticipation_

 _What time is it?_

 _Summertime, school's out, scream and shout_

 _Pia:_

 _Goodbye to rules, no summer school_

 _I'm free to shop 'til I drop_

 _James:_

 _It's an education vacation_

 _James and Pia_

 _And the party never has to stop_

 _Pia:_

 _We've got things to do, I'll see you soon_

 _James:_

 _And we're really gonna miss you all_

 _Pia:_

 _Goodbye to you and you,_

 _James:_

 _and you and you_

 _Pia and James:_

 _Bye bye until next fall, bye bye_

 _Pia and James:_

 _Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah_

 _We're out_

 _Come on and let me hear you say it now_

 _Right now_

 _All:_

 _What time is it?_

 _Summertime, it's our vacation_

 _What time is it?_

 _Party time, that's right, say it loud_

 _What time is it?_

 _The time of our lives, anticipation_

 _What time is it?_

 _Summertime, school's out, scream and shout_

 _Kendall and Pia:_

 _No more wakin' up at six a.m._

 _'Cause now our time is all our own_

 _Pia and James:_

 _Enough already, we're waiting_

 _Come on, let's go out of control_

 _All:_

 _All right, everybody, yeah_

 _Come on, school pride, let's show it_

 _We're champions, and we know it_

 _Wildcats are the best, red, white and gold_

 _When it's time to win, we do it_

 _We're number one, we proved it_

 _Let's live it up, party down_

 _That's what the summer's all about_

 _What time is it?_

 _Ylona:_

 _Summertime is finally here_

 _All:_

 _Let's celebrate_

 _Kendall and Ylona_

 _We wanna hear you loud and clear now_

 _All:_

 _School's out_

 _Carlos and Gessarey:_

 _We can sleep as late as we want to_

 _All:_

 _It's party time_

 _Pia and James:_

 _Now we can do whatever we wanna do_

 _All:_

 _W_ _hat time is it? It's summertime_

 _We're lovin' it, come on and say, okay now_

 _What time is it? It's party time_

 _Let's go and have the time of our lives, let's go_

 **All of them cheered as they made their way to their houses**

 **AN:That's a wrap people**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys Dragonic Demon here with a new chapter of HSM 2**

 **Chapter 2:Pia need Fabulous**

 **Disclaimer:I Don't own High School Musical 2**

 **Back at Pia membership club**

 **"Tan hire Kendall Pamplona"Pia said**

 **"Yes Miss"Tan said**

 _Pia:_

 _Its out with the old and in with the new,_

 _Goodbye clouds of Gray, hello skies of blue_

 _A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa_

 _Endless days in my chaise_

 _The whole world according to moi_

 _Excuse Me_

 **As She pushed James away**

 _Thank You_

 _Iced tea imported from England,_

 _Lifeguards imported from Spain,_

 _Towels imported from Turkey,_

 _Turkey imported from Maine,_

 _Pita and James:_

 _We're gonna relax and renew,_

 _Pia:_

 _You, go, do!_

 _I want fabulous,_

 _That is my simple request,_

 _All things fabulous,_

 _Bigger and better and best,_

 _I need something inspiring to help me get along,_

 _I need a little fabulous is that so wrong?_

 _Fetch me my jimmy choo flip flops,_

 _Where is my pink prada tote?_

 _I need my tiffany hair band,_

 _And then I can go for a float._

 _James:_

 _A summer like never before_

 _Pia:_

 _I want more!_

 _James:_

 _She wants fabulous,_

 _That is her simple request,_

 _All things fabulous,_

 _Bigger and better and best,_

 _She needs something inspiring to help her get along,_

 _She needs a little fabulous is that so wrong?_

 _Fabulous pool, fabulous splash,_

 _Fabulous parties even fabulous trash,_

 _Fabulous fashion, fabulous bling,_

 _She's got to have fabulous everything._

 _James and Pia:_

 _Nothing to Discuss_

 _Everything's got to be perfect._

 _Pia:_

 _For me_

 _James:_

 _She wants fabulous,_

 _That is her simple request,_

 _All things fabulous,_

 _Bigger and better and best,_

 _She needs something inspiring to help her get along,_

 _She needs a little fabulous is that so wrong?_

 _Pia:_

 _This won't do, that's a bore,_

 _That's insulting, I need more!_

 _I need, I need,_

 _I need, I need,_

 _I need, I need_

 _I Need FABULOUS!_

 _James:_

 _Fabulous Hair, fabulous style,_

 _Fabulous eyes and that fabulous smile._

 _Pia:_

 _I like what I see,_

 **As Kendall walked in**

 _I like it a lot_

 _James:_

 _Is this absolutely fabulous?_

 _James:_

 _Fabulous, Fabulous, Fabulous?_

 _Pia:_

 _Absolutely_

 **As Kendall began walking to the post but Ylona then Climbed up**

 _NOT!_

 **"Hey what are you doing here"Pia asked**

 **"I'm the new life guard"Ylona said**

 **"Tan I told you to hire Kendall not the the whole Knights"Pia said**

 **"I'm sorry but Kendall said that he won't work unless the Knights are hired to"Tan said**

 **"James we are gonna need another plan"Pia said**

 **AN:Wow she mad see ya next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey yay Guys it's time for the third chapter of HSM 2**

 **Disclaimer:I Don't own High School Musical 2**

 **Chapter 3:Time to Work**

 **"Alright you are to work alright if I found any of you not working you will get a strike three strike you're fired"Tan said as he left**

 **"Dude how did you get us into this mess"Carlos said**

 **"Dude I didn't know that Pia was here"Kendall said as music began to play then Carlos sang**

 _Carlos:_

 _How did we get from the top of the World_

 _To the bottom of the heap?_

 _Gessa:_

 _I don't recall you mentioning_

 _The boss is such a creep_

 _Logan:_

 _We still have the ingredients to_

 _Make this summer sweet_

 _Maricar:_

 _Well, I got rags instead of riches_

 _Chris:_

 _And all these dirty dishes_

 _All:_

 _Just wish I had three wishes_

 **As Ylona came and said**

 _Ylona:_

 _(Okay guys, break it up)_

 _Kendall:_

 _We've got to work, work_

 _To work this out_

 _We'll make things right,_

 _The sun will shine_

 _If we work, work_

 _There'll be no doubt_

 _We can still save the summer_

 _If we work this out!_

 **Carlos then pulled him to the side as he asked**

 _Carlos:_

 _(Dude, what have you gotten us into?)_

 _Kendall:_

 _(Come on, we can totally_

 _Turn this thing around)_

 _Carlos:_

 _I'd rather face a seven footer_

 _Straight up in the post_

 _Gessa:_

 _That sure beats hangin' here_

 _Gessa & Maricar:_

 _And burning someone's toast._

 _Mmhhmmm..._

 _Chris:_

 _I needed Benjamins, but_

 _This ain't worth the stress_

 _Marielle:_

 _Maybe there's a better way_

 _To fix this greasy mess_

 **As Kendall then slide as he motioned for them to come closer**

 _Kendall:_

 _We're a champion team,_

 _A well-oiled machine,_

 _And we've faced tougher_

 _Problems than this._

 _I know it's a grind, but_

 _I'm sure we can find_

 _A way to have fun while_

 _We get this job done._

 _We've got to work, work_

 _To work this out_

 **Ylona then joined in**

 _Kendall and Ylona:_

 _We'll make things right_

 _The sun will shine_

 _If we work, work_

 _There'll be no doubt_

 _If we all come together_

 _We can work things out_

 _Logan, Songco,Kendall & Ylona:_

 _If we work this out!_

 _Kendall:_

 _(Let's work it!)_

 **They began to bash pots and pans then everything was quiet as Ylona began to tap the glass**

 _Kendall:_

 _Tell me what you want_

 _Ylona:_

 _Tell me what you need_

 _Logan:_

 _A little bit of sugar_

 _Maricar:_

 _A little bit of butter_

 _Marielle:_

 _It's the perfect recipe!_

 _All:_

 _Pay day!_

 _Chris:_

 _It'll taste so sweet_

 _All:_

 _Pay Day!_

 _Logan:_

 _Good enough to eat_

 _Chris:_

 _Gonna make some motion pictures_

 _Maricar:_

 _Hit the mall with all my sisters_

 _Logan:_

 _Get tickets to the Knicks and Sixers_

 _Marielle:_

 _Kick it with the music mixers_

 _Carlos:_

 _Buy a ride that suits my style_

 _Gessa:_

 _Lounge around the pool a while_

 _Kendall:_

 _Make a date with my favorite girl_

 _Kendall & Ylona:_

 _We've got it made!_

 _All:_

 _We've got to work, work_

 _To work this out_

 _We'll make things right,_

 _The sun will shine_

 _If we work, work_

 _There'll be no doubt_

 _We can still save the summer_

 _If we work this out!_

 _Work This!_

 _Gotta Work This!_

 _We can work this out!_

 **"Everybody back to work" Tan ordered as they got back to work**

 **AN:See you next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys here is chapter four of HSM 2 and here are the pairings**

 **Kendall x Ylona**

 **Carlos x Gessarey**

 **Chris x Maricar**

 **That's all start the chapter**

 **Disclaimer:I Don't own High School Musical 2**

 **Chapter 4:You are the music in me**

 **Kendall and Ylona where inside the rehearsal room of the club. Marielle said she has a new song for them**

 **"Here you go guys"Marielle said as she gave them the lyrics as she began to play the piano while singing**

 _Marielle:_

 _Nananana_

 _Nananana_

 _Yeah_

 _You are the music in me_

 _You know the words "once upon a time"_

 _Make you listen._

 _There's a reason._

 **Ylona then joined as she sang with Marielle**

 _Marielle and Ylona:_

 _When you dream there's a chance you'll find_

 _A little laughter or happy ever after_

 **Then Kendall then sang with Ylona**

 _Both:_

 _Your harmony to the melody_

 _It's echoing inside my head_

 _A single voice (single voice)_

 _Above the noise_

 _And like a common thread_

 _Kendall:_

 _Mmm, you're pullin' me_

 _Ylona:_

 _When I hear my favorite song_

 _I know that we belong_

 _Kendall:_

 _Oh, you are the music in me_

 _Yeah it's living in all of us_

 _Both:_

 _Yeah it's brought us here because_

 _Because you are the music in me_

 _Both:_

 _Na na na na oh_

 _Na na na na_

 _Yeah yeah yeah (na na na na)_

 _You are the music in me_

 _Ylona:_

 _It's like I knew you before we met (before we met)_

 _Can't explain_

 _There's no name for it (no name for it)_

 _Both:_

 _I'm saying words that I never said_

 _And it was easy (so easy)_

 _'Cause you see the real me (I see you)_

 _As I am_

 _You understand_

 _And that's more than we ever had._

 _Ylona:_

 _To hear your voice (hear your voice)_

 _Above the noise (ohh ohh)_

 _Both:_

 _I know, I'm not alone_

 _Oh you're singing to me (ohh yeah)_

 _Both:_

 _When I hear my favorite song_

 _I know that we belong (yeah ohh)_

 _You are the music in me_

 _(Yeah) it's living in all of us_

 _And it's brought us here because_

 _You are the music in me_

 _Together we're gonna sing (yeah)_

 _We've got the power to sing what we feel (what we feel)_

 _Connected and real_

 _Ylona:_

 _Can't keep it all inside (ohh)_

 **Then the Knights arrived and they joined in**

 _All:_

 _Na na na na (ohh yeah)_

 _Na na na na (ohh yeah)_

 _Yeah yeah yeah (na na na na)_

 _You are the music in me (in me)_

 _Na na na na (ohh yeah)_

 _Na na na na (ohh yeah)_

 _Na na na na_

 _You are the music in me_

 _When I hear my favorite song (favorite song)_

 _I know that we belong (we belong)_

 _You are the music in me_

 _It's living in all of us_

 _It's brought us here because (here because)_

 _You are the music in me_

 _Na na na na (ohh yeah)_

 _Na na na na (ohh yeah)_

 _Na na na na_

 _You are the music in me (yeah)_

 **"You guys were great"Marielle said as Pia watch from the distnace**

 **"James get me that song"Pia said as she walked away**

 **AN:Wow what's she's planning see you next time**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I updated my other stories but Naruto WWE Gx will be updated next week so yeah**

 **Disclaimer:I Don't own High School Musical 2**

 **Chapter 5:I Don't like dancing**

 **Kendall and Carlos were called to carry the Pia and her dads golf bags.**

 **"Daddy how bout you let Kendall take a swing"Pia asked**

 **"Sure here you go"Her dad said**

 **"Thanks"Kendall said as he hit the golf ball but Carlos left whispering traitor**

 **Carlos was playing Baseball in the baseball field. James then saw this then walked over**

 **"Hey how come you don't dance"James asked as he grabbed a ball**

 **"I don't wanna dance not after Kendall left us"Carlos said**

 _(James) Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing._

 **As as he tossed the ball but Carlos missed**

 _(Carlos) I've got to just do my thing._

 **As Carlos Focused**

 _(James) Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing._

 **As as he tossed the ball but Carlos hit it**

 _(Carlos) Yeah_

 _(James)_

 _I'll show you that it's one and the same:_

 _Baseball, dancing, same game._

 _It's easy:_

 _Step up to the plate, start swingin._

 _(Carlos) I wanna play ball now, and that's all._

 _This is what I do._

 _It ain't no dance that you can show me. yeah_

 _(James) You'll never know_

 _(Carlos) Oh I Know._

 _(James) you'll never try._

 _(Carlos)There's just one little thing that stops me everytime yeah._

 _(James) Come on!_

 _(Carlos) I don't dance._

 _(James) I know you can._

 _(Carlos) Not a chance. No._

 _(James) If I could do this, well, you could do that._

 _(Carlos) But I don't dance._

 _(James) Hit it out of the park!_

 _(Carlos) I don't dance._

 _(James) I say you can._

 _(Carlos) Not a chance._

 _(James) Slide home, you score, swingin on the dance floor._

 _(Carlos) I don't dance, no._

 _(James)Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing._

 _(Carlos) I've just got to do my thing._

 _(James)Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing._

 _(Carlos) Yeah._

 _(James)_

 _Two-steppin, now you're up to bat._

 _Bases loaded, do your dance._

 _It's easy:_

 _Take your best shot, just hit it._

 _(Carlos)_

 _I've got what it takes, playin my game,_

 _So you better spin that pitch you're gonna throw me, yeah._

 _I'II show you how I swing._

 _(James) You'll never know_

 _(Carlos) Oh I know._

 _(James) you'll never try._

 _(Carlos)There's just one little thing that stops me every time. Yeah._

 _(James)Come on!_

 _(Carlos) I don't dance._

 _(James) I know you can._

 _(Carlos) Not a chance. No no._

 _(James)If I could do this, well, you could do that._

 _(Carlos) But I don't dance._

 _(James) Hit it out of the park!_

 _(Carlos) I don't dance._

 _(James) I say you can._

 _(Carlos) Not a chance. No no._

 _(James) Slide home, you score, swingin on the dance floor._

 _(Carlos) I don't dance, no._

 _(James) Lean back, tuck it in, take a chance._

 _Swing it out, spin around, do the dance._

 _(Carlos) I wanna play ball, not dance hall._

 _I'm makin a triple, not a curtain call._

 _(James)_

 _I can prove it to you til you know it's true,_

 _Cause I can swing it, I can bring it to the diamond too._

 _(Carlos)_

 _You're talkin a lot_

 _Show me what you got._

 _Stop._

 _(All) Swing!_

 _(James)_

 _Hey_

 _Come on, swing it like this._

 _Oh, swing!_

 _(Carlos) Ooh_

 _(James) Jitterbug... just like that._

 _That's what I mean; That's how you swing._

 _(Carlos) You make a good pitch but I don't belive._

 _(James) I say you can._

 _(Carlos) I know I can. but_

 _(James and Carlos) I don't dance._

 _(James) You can do it._

 _(Carlos) I don't dance, no._

 _(James) Nothin'to boy, atta boy. Yeah._

 _(Carlos) Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter what?_

 _(James) One, two, three, four, everybody swing!_

 _(James and Carlos) Come on!_

 _(Carlos) I don't dance_

 _(James)I know you can._

 _(Carlos) Not a chance. No no._

 _(James) If I could do this, well, you could do that._

 _(Carlos) But I don't dance._

 _(James) Hit it out of the park!_

 _(Carlos) I don't dance._

 _(James) I say you can._

 _(Carlos) Not a chance. No no._

 _(James) Silde home, you score, swingin on the dance floor._

 _(Carlos) I don't dance, no._

 **"You're good I'll give you that"Carlos said while chuckling**

 **"Thanks"James said**

 **"Maybe I should forgive Kendall he got no choice"Carlos said**

 **"Yeah, Hey Carlos if Ylona leaves at the talent show we need to bring her back alright"James said**

 **"Sure lets say it to the Knights"Carlos said as they left to tell the Knights**

 **AN:Looks like they got a plan see you next time**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I decided that in this chapter there will be no song. Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer:I Don't own High School Musical 2**

 **Chapter Six:Strike 2**

 **After the first incident Tan gave them that first strike. Kendall decided that to take Ylona on a date**

 **"So what do you think"Kendall asked as they by the pool**

 **"It's great but"Ylona said but then tan walked over**

 **"That's strike 2 now go back to your place now"**

 **"No at those two strike to mine make them 3"Kendall said**

 **"No I caught you both so you will be in trouble"Tan said**

 **"I'm sorry"Kendall said**

 **"No it's okay"Ylona said as they made their way back to the houses**

 **AN:Wow now what will happen see you next time and sorry for the short chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys here is chapter 7 of HSM 2 and I feel bad for Kendall for doing this**

 **Disclaimers:I don't own High School Musical 2**

 **Chapter 7:Kendall's Nightmare**

 **"Hey Pia you called for me and what's Marielle doing here"Kendall asked looking at Marielle who mouthed to him I Don't Know**

 **"Well we'll be doing You are the Music in Me my version"Pia said as fast music started to play as she thought 'Ylona should be here later"**

 **"Wait what"Kendall said panicked as Fast music then began to play**

 _PIA:_

 _5,6,7,8_

 _na,na,_

 _na,na,na,na_

 _na,na,na_

 _you are the music in.._

 _na,na,na,na_

 _na,na,na,na_

 _na,na,na_

 _you are the music in, are the music in.._

 _PIA:_

 _you know the words_

 _once upon a time_

 _make you listen_

 _theres a reason_

 _and when your dream there's a chance you'll fine_

 _a little laughter_

 _or happy ever after_

 **Kendall then began singing fastly**

 _BOTH:_

 _your harmony to the melody_

 _thats echoing inside my head_

 _PIA:_

 _our single voice_

 _KENDALL:_

 _above the noise_

 _PIA:_

 _like in comon threat_

 _you singing to me_

 _KENDALL:_

 _CHORUS:_

 _when I hear my favorite song_

 _I know that we belong_

 _cause you are the music in me_

 **Pia then grabbed Kendall as he drags him to a vent which blowing winds up. Kendall trying to keep his shirt down**

 _PIA:_

 _its living in all of us_

 _its here because_

 _you are the music in, are the music in_

 _GIRLS:_

 _harmony to the melody_

 _echoing inside_

 _my head..._

 _ooaaa.._

 _CHORUS:_

 _when I hear my favorite song_

 _I know that we belong_

 _cause you are the music in me_

 _PIA:_

 _its living in all of us_

 _its here because_

 _you are the music in_

 _me,me,me,me,me,me,me,me,me,me,me,me,me,me_

 _na,na,na_

 _you are the music in_

 _na,na,na,na_

 _na,na,na,na_

 _na,na,na_

 _you are the music in_

 _me.._

 _yeah,yeah,yeah_

 **Kendall then sang as he thought 'Finally this nightmare over'**

 _KENDALL:_

 _oh yeah_

 **"That's a wrap"Pia said as she left**

 **"Thank god"Kendall said as he look to his left and found Ylona about to cry "Ylona wait" Kendall said as Ylona ran off as Kendall chased her**

 **AN:Man what a dramatic ending see you next time**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys look I know that I didn't say much in the previous chapters because of so things right now so sorry and let's get this on the clip**

 **Disclaimers:I Do Not Own High School Musical 2**

 **Chapter 8:Ylona and Kendall talk**

 **Kendall couldn't find Ylona anywhere so he texted her saying**

 **"Meet me by the pool tonight"Kendall texted**

 **"Sure"Ylona said**

 **"See you tonight"Kendall texted back**

 **Nighttime arrived as Kendall was waiting for Ylona. Then Ylona arrived**

 **"Hey"Kendall**

 **"Hey"Ylona said "look I need to tell you something"**

 **"Kendall listen"Ylona said**

 **"Why what's wrong"Kendall asked**

 _Ylona:_

 _I gotta say what's on my mind_

 _Something about us_

 _doesn't seem right these days_

 _life keeps getting in the way_

 _Whenever we try, somehow the plan_

 _is always rearranged_

 _It's so hard to say_

 _But I've gotta do what's best for me_

 **Kendall shook his head saying no**

 _You'll be ok.._

 **As Ylona lets go of Kendall hands as she walked away**

 _I've got to move on and be who I am_

 _I just don't belong here_

 _I hope you understand_

 _We might find our place in this_

 _world someday_

 _But at least for now_

 _I gotta go my own away_

 **She was was now inside the employee locker room**

 _Don't wanna leave it all behind_

 _But I get my hopes up_

 _and I watch them fall everytime_

 _Another colour turns to grey_

 _and it's just too hard to watch it all_

 _slowly fade away_

 _I'm leaving today 'cause I've_

 _gotta do what's best for me_

 **Ylona grabs her things from her locker as she looked in front of us**

 _you'll be ok.._

 _I've got to move on and be who I am_

 _I just don't belong here_

 _I hope you understand_

 _We might find our place in this_

 _world someday_

 _But at least for now_

 _I gotta go my own away_

 **Kendall then runs around the corner as they stopped at the bridge**

 _Kendall_

 _What about us?_

 _What about everything we've been through?_

 **Ylona turned to him singing**

 _Ylona_

 _What about trust?_

 _Kendall_

 _you know I never wanted to hurt you_

 _Ylona_

 _and what about me?_

 _Kendall_

 _What am I supposed to do?_

 _Ylona_

 _I gotta leave but I'll miss you_

 _Kendall_

 _I'll miss you_

 **Ylona then went to the side of the bridge**

 _Ylona_

 _so_

 _I've got to move on and be who I am_

 **Kendall the hugged her from behind singing**

 _Kendall_

 _Why do you have to go?_

 **Ylona then released herself from the hug as she walked away**

 _Ylona_

 _I just don't belong here_

 _I hope you understand_

 _Kendall_

 _I'm trying to understand_

 _Ylona_

 _We might find our place in this_

 _world someday_

 _but at least for now_

 _Kendall_

 _I want you to stay_

 _Ylona_

 _I wanna go my own way_

 **Ylona then runned as she went to her moms car**

 _I've got to move on and be who I am_

 _Kendall_

 _What about us?_

 _Ylona_

 _I just don't belong here_

 _I hope you understand_

 _Kendall_

 _I'm trying to understand_

 _Ylona_

 _We might find our place in this_

 _world someday_

 _but at least for now_

 _I gotta go my own away_

 _I gotta go my own away_

 _I gotta go my own away_

 **Ylona then hopped in her moms car as it drove off leaving Kendall to look at the necklace in his hands as he walked away**

 **AN:*sob sob* Wow what a sad ending see you next time (Dragonic then broke out crying)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I'm back with a new and juicy story for HSM 2:ICCS style roll the clip**

 **Disclaimers:I Do Not Own High School Musical 2**

 **Chapter 9:Singing on It**

 **"Hey guys"Kendall said sadly**

 **"Dude what's wrong"Carlos asked as he forgave Kendall yesterday**

 **"Ylona left last night. Guys I need to go out cover for me"Kendall asked**

 **"Sure"Carlos said as Kendall left Carlos then called James saying**

 **"Time to put the plan into motion"**

 **Kendall then began stomping up a mountain as music then began to play**

 _Everybody's always talkin' at me_

 **As he clutch his head**

 _Everybody's tryin' to get in my head_

 **As he Made a fist and placed it over his heart**

 _I wanna listen to my own heart talkin'_

 _I need to count on my self instead_

 _Did you ever?_

 _Loose yourself to get what you want_

 **As he remembered as he almost lost himself**

 _Did you ever?_

 _Get on a ride and wanna get off_

 **As he remembered he got on a ride but then wanted to get off**

 _Did you ever?_

 _Push away the ones you should've held close_

 **He pushed everyone he cared about even Ylona**

 _Did you ever let go?_

 _Did you ever not know?_

 _I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am_

 _I'll give it all I got, that is my plan_

 _Realize on what I lost_

 _You know you can_

 _Bet on it, bet on it_

 _Bet on it, bet on it_

 _Bet on me_

 _I wanna make it right, that is the way_

 _To turn my life around, today is the day_

 _Am I the type of guy who means what I say?_

 _Bet on it, bet on it_

 _Bet on it, bet on it_

 _How will I know if there's a path worth taking?_

 _As he remembered he took a wrong path_

 _Should I question every move I make?_

 _The thought of lost my heart and it's breakin'_

 _I don't wanna make the same mistake_

 _As he looked at his hands as he remembered all of his mistake_

 _Did you ever?_

 _Doubt your dream will ever come true_

 _Did you ever?_

 _Blame the world and never blame you_

 _I will never..._

 _Try to live a lie again_

 _I don't wanna win this game if I can't play it my way_

 _I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am (Who I am)_

 _I'll give it all I got, that is my plan (That's my plan)_

 _Realize on what I lost_

 _You know you can (You know you can)_

 _Bet on it, bet on it_

 _Bet on it, bet on it_

 _Bet on me_

 _I wanna make it right, that is the way_

 _To turn my life around, today is the day_

 _Am I the type of guy who means what I say?_

 _Bet on it, bet on it_

 _Bet on it, bet on it_

 _Oh...Hold up_

 _Give me room to think_

 **As he grabbed a golf club**

 _Bringin' it on down_

 **He then hit the golf ball as it flew off**

 _Gotta work on my swing_

 _Gotta do my own thing_

 **As he then tossed the golf club as he went to the water then he looked seeing**

 **his reflection**

 _It's no good at all_

 _To see yourself and not recognize your face_

 _Out on my own, it's such a scary place (Ooh)_

 _The answers are all inside of me_

 _All I gotta do is believe_

 **As he splashed the water as he run while singing**

 _I'm not gonna stop_

 _Not gonna stop 'til I get my shot_

 _That's who I am, that is my plan_

 _Will I end up on top?_

 _You can bet on it, bet on it_

 _Bet on it, bet on it_

 _You can bet on it, bet on it_

 _Bet on it, bet on it_

 _Bet on me_

 _I wanna make it right, that is the way_

 _To turn my life around, today is the day_

 _Am I the type of guy who means what I say?_

 _Bet on it, bet on it_

 _Bet on it, bet on it_

 **As he stopped on a mountain cliffed singing**

 _You can bet on me_

 **'The concert tonight Ylona please be here'Kendall thought**

 **unknown to him his friends brought Ylona back**

 **AN:Man will Ylona appear find out next**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys here is chapter 10 of HSM 2:ICCS Style**

 **Disclaimers:I Do Not Own High School Musical 2**

 **Chapter 10:Living EVERYDAY**

 **Every person who has a membership even the Knights parents were there. Backstage they were getting Kendall ready for the concert.**

 **"Here is your new song"Marielle said as she gave him the lyrics**

 **"Wait what new song"Kendall asked**

 **"Just get ready"Carlos said as he pushed him back inside the dressing room. After a few minutes he came back wearing all white shirt and polo jacket and white pants.**

 **"Alright go go go"Carlos said as he pushed him to the entrance to the stage**

 **"Hey Pia did you practice the new song"Kendall asked**

 **"Wait what new song"Pia asked shocked**

 **"Don't know gotta go bye"Kendall said while thinking 'What are my friends up to'**

 **Kendall climbed up the stage and began to sing as the music played**

 _[Kendall]_

 _Once in a lifetime_

 _Means there's no second chance_

 _So I believe that you and me_

 _Should grab it while we can_

 **He then heard Ylona voice**

 _[Ylona]_

 _Make it last forever_

 _And never give it back_

 **He then began to look around**

 _[Kendall]_

 _It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at_

 **The Knights then began to move to the side showing Ylona in a white dress as both of them sang**

 _[Both]_

 _Because this moment's really all we have_

 **Kendall then climbed down as he sang**

 _[Kendall ]_

 _Everyday_

 _Of our lives,_

 _[Ylona]_

 _Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

 _[Kendall]_

 _Gonna run_

 _[Both]_

 _While we're young_

 _And keep the faith_

 _[Kendall]_

 _Everyday_

 **As both of them climbed up the stage**

 _[Both]_

 _From right now,_

 _Gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

 _[Ylona]_

 _Take my hand;_

 _[Kendall]_

 _Together we_

 _Will celebrate,_

 _[Ylona]_

 _Celebrate._

 _[Both]_

 _Oh, ev'ryday._

 **They formed a line as Ylona sang**

 _[Ylona]_

 _They say that you should follow_

 _[Kendall]_

 _And chase down what you dream,_

 _[Ylona]_

 _But if you get lost and lose yourself_

 **Kendall then hold his jacket as he sang**

 _[Kendall]_

 _What does is really mean?_

 _[Ylona]_

 _No matter where we're going,_

 _[Troy]_

 _It starts from where we are._

 _[Ylona]_

 _There's more to life when we listen to our hearts_

 _[Both]_

 _And because of you, I've got the strength to start_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

 **As they hold each other hands**

 _[Both]_

 _Everyday_

 _Of our lives,_

 _[Ylona]_

 _Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

 _[Both]_

 _Gonna run_

 _While we're young_

 _And keep the faith._

 _Everyday_

 _[Kendall]_

 _From right now,_

 _Gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

 **As they put Marielle in the middle of the ring they formed with their arms**

 _[Ylona]_

 _Take my hand;_

 _Together we_

 _Will celebrate,_

 _[Ylona]_

 _Oh, ev'ryday_

 **They began to walk away from the piano as Kendall sang**

 _[Kendall]_

 _We're taking it back,_

 _We're doing it here_

 _Together!_

 _[Ylona]_

 _It's better like that,_

 _And stronger now_

 _Than ever!_

 _[Both]_

 _We're not gonna lose._

 _'Cause we get to choose._

 _That's how it's gonna be!_

 _[Kendall]_

 _Everyday_

 _Of our lives,_

 _[Ylona]_

 _Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight._

 _[Kendall]_

 _Gonna run_

 _While we're young_

 _[Both]_

 _And keep the faith_

 _Keep the faith!_

 **The Knights the climbed up the stage as they joined in**

 _[Choir]_

 _Everyday_

 _Of our lives,_

 _Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight._

 _Gonna run_

 _While we're young_

 _And keep the faith_

 **Ylona then went to the side as she puts out her hand to Pia as she accepted and joined**

 _Everyday_

 _From right now,_

 _Gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

 _Take my hand;_

 _Together we_

 _Will celebrate,_

 _Ev'ryday!_

 _Live ev'ry day!_

 _Love ev'ryday!_

 _Live ev'ryday!_

 _Love ev'ryday!_

 _Ev'ryday!_

 _Ev'ryday!_

 _Ev'ryday!_

 _Ev'ryday!_

 _Ev'ryday!_

 _Ev'ryday!_

 _Ev'ryday!_

 _[Ylona]_

 _Ev'ryday!_

 **The crowd cheered as the song finished as Kendall and Ylona kissed**

 **AN:Man what a reunion and That's the end of this chapter folks see you next time**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys here is the final chapter of HSM 2 but don't worry HSM 3 will be release next year so yeah I need to focus on my other stories so yeah yeah**

 **Disclaimers:I Do Not own High School Musical 2**

 **Chapter 11:SummerTime for all for one**

 **"Pia thanks for creating this pool party"Kendall said as Ylona stood by his side**

 **"No problems beside let's enjoy the summer while we can"Pia said**

 **"Yeah anyway time for our performance"Ylona said as all of them climbed up the rock decoration which has mics on top**

 **Music then began to play as they sang**

 _[Kendall]_

 _The summer that we wanted,_

 _[James]_

 _Yeah, we finally got it!_

 _[Carlos]_

 _Now's the time we get to share_

 _[Pia]_

 _Each day we'll be together_

 _[Gessa]_

 _Now until forever,_

 _[Ylona]_

 _So everybody, everywhere_

 _[all]_

 _Let's take it to the beach_

 _[Kendall, Carlos, and James]_

 _Take it there together_

 _[Ylona,Pia, and Gessa]_

 _Let's celebrate today 'cause there'll never be another_

 _[Kendall, Carlos, and James]_

 _We're stronger this time,_

 _Been there for each other_

 _[Ylona,, Pia, and Gessa]_

 _Everything's just right_

 _[All]_

 _Everybody all for one,_

 _A real summer has just begun!_

 _Let's rock and roll and just let go,_

 _Feel the rhythm of the drums_

 _We're gonna have fun in the sun_

 _Now that all the hard work, work is done!_

 _Everybody, one for all and all for one!_

 _All for one, one, wooh!_

 _[Pia ]_

 _Summertime together,_

 _[Gessa]_

 _Now we're even closer_

 _[Ylona]_

 _That's the way it's meant to be_

 _[Carlos]_

 _Oh, we're just getting started_

 _[James]_

 _Come and join the party_

 _[Kendall]_

 _You deserve it, same as me_

 _[Marielle]_

 _Let's take it to the beach_

 _[Kendall,, Carlos, and James]_

 _Take it there together_

 _[Ylona,,Gessa, and Pia]_

 _Let's celebrate today 'cause there'll never be another_

 _[Kendall, Carlos, and James]_

 _We're stronger this time,_

 _Been there for each other_

 _[Ylona,Pia, and Gessa]_

 _Everything's just right_

 _[All]_

 _Everybody all for one,_

 _A real summer has just begun!_

 _Let's rock and roll and just let go,_

 _Feel the rhythm of the drums_

 _We're gonna have fun in the sun_

 _Now that all the hard work, work is done!_

 _Everybody, one for all and all for one!_

 _All for one, one!_

 _[Guys]_

 _Everybody up!_

 _[Girls]_

 _Everybody rock it!_

 _[Guys]_

 _Take it from the top!_

 _[Girls]_

 _And never ever stop it!_

 _[Guys]_

 _It's not about the future_

 _[Girls]_

 _It's not about the past_

 _[All]_

 _It's makin' every single day_

 _Last and last and last!_

 _Fun and sun'What could be better?_

 _[Marielle]_

 _Let's have fun_

 _Everyone together now!_

 _[All]_

 _Everybody, e-everybody now!_

 _This is where our summer really begins_

 _The very last time it's ever gonna be like this_

 _It's the party you don't wanna miss!_

 _[Boys]_

 _Guys!_

 _Show we can make some moves, hey!_

 _[Girls]_

 _Girls!_

 _Show we know how to groove, oh!_

 _[Guys]_

 _Here_

 _[Girls]_

 _And now_

 _[Guys]_

 _Let's turn the party_

 _[Girls]_

 _Out!_

 _[Guys and Girls]_

 _Everybody jump in!_

 _[All]_

 _Everybody all for one,_

 _A real summer has just begun!_

 _Let's rock and roll and just let go,_

 _Feel the rhythm of the drums_

 _We're gonna have fun in the sun_

 _Now that all the hard work, work is done!_

 _Everybody, one for all, everybody all for one,_

 _Let's rock and roll and just let go,_

 _Feel the rhythm of the drums_

 _We're gonna have fun in the sun_

 _Now that all the hard work, work is done!_

 _Come on, everyone let's dance!_

 _We can't let this moment pass!_

 _Let's make this party last!_

 _All for one!_

 _All! For! One!_

 **The immediately jumped into the pool and came out while saying**

 **"Hey guys see you next time until then"All of them said**

 **AN:See you next time see ya**


End file.
